poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shere Khan
Shere Khan (voiced by George Sanders, the late Tony Jay, Idris Elba in the 2016 film, and currently by Corey Burton) is an evil Tiger who is the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book. He was Tigger's rival since they were kids and hates men that goes hunting. Personality Shere Khan is a large and powerful tiger known for his sadistic, cruel, intimidating, and vicious attitude. Everyone including Bagheera knows he's powerful, especially he himself, resulting in a very arrogant and boastful personality. He is very sophisticated and suave and shown to be incredibly polite when he wants to, but becomes incredibly dangerous when angered. All animals of the jungle fear Shere Khan and he is often known as the "Lord of the Jungle". The vultures addressed him as "Your highness." He puts on a cocky, yet friendly face, even when about to kill. His only known fears are man's gun and man's fire which he overcame in the sequel as the climax took place in a temple surrounded in lava, though he didn't seem to care. This fear led to Shere Khan's vow to murder any human that entered his jungle which he has been known to do successfully with the exception of Mowgli. Shere Khan speaks with a British accent and openly thinks highly about himself seeing various other animals namely Colonel Hathi as "ridiculous". Although fellow villain Scar speaks with a British accent Shere Khan has a more gentlemanly, upper class accent saying phrases such as "Good Show". In his youth he spoke with an American Accent and was friends with Bagheera, Baloo, Hathi and Prince Louie but at some undetermined time he developed a strong British accent, lost his friends and became a predator. The Jungle Book Despite having been referred to and spoken of several times, he did not make a live appearance in the first film until about two thirds into it. He is first seen stalking a deer as prey. His hunt was ruined when Colonel Hathi came marching by with his heard and scared it away, much to Khan's disgust. After Bagheera stopped them, Shere Khan eavesdropped on their conversation and was delighted when he heard about Mowgli. After they had left, he began his hunt for Mowgli. After searching some, he heard Kaa singing and became suspicious. He grabbed his tail and got him to come down. He politely questioned Kaa about Mowgli and Kaa acted strangely while answering his questions. Kaa's suspicious behavior prompted Shere Khan to search his coils for Mowgli, but still wasn't totally fooled when he didn't find him. He told Kaa if he did see him, he was to inform him first before continuing his search. Later he heard the Vultures singing and investigated the occasion. He then found Mowgli and easily scared off the Vultures with the word "Boo." He intimidates Mowgli and after being impressed by his courage, gave him ten seconds to run away (mainly for his own enjoyment). Instead of running, Mowgli fetched a stick to fight off Khan, causing Khan to become annoyed. The second he reached ten, he attacked Mowgli, who's stick idea, of course, failed immediately, mostly due to Mowgli's sudden terror at seeing the power of Shere Khan. But Pooh's cousin Baloo arriving just in time, grabbed his tail before he could get to the boy. After a chase, the Vultures got Mowgli to safety. Shere Khan then became furious, battled Baloo, and nearly killed him. The Vultures intervened, stopped him before he could, and stalled him while Mowgli tied a burning branch to Khan's tail. Khan then became terrified and tried to put out the fire, but failed. He then fled with burning branch still tied to his tail, greatly humiliating him. The Jungle Book 2 Sometime after the events of the first film Shere Khan returns in The Jungle Book II. He appears much earlier than in the previous film where he is first seen crushing a makeshift version of Mowgli's head with his paw. Furious at Mowgli for humiliating him, Khan was determined on getting his revenge on Mowgli by killing him. Shere Khan then made his way to the Man-Village where Mowgli now lived. He snuck quietly past the sleeping villagers. He heard one of Mowgli's friends, a girl named Shanti, call out his name and found Mowgli's house. He then waited impatiently for the Man-Cub to show himself. However, he was chased off by the villagers just as he saw Baloo and Mowgli heading into the jungle. He interrogated Kaa on Mowgli's whereabouts; Kaa told him that he was at the swamp, though it was a lie. At the swamp, Shere Khan was annoyed by Lucky, the newest part of the vulture gang. Later, he encounters Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan. He chases down Mowgli to a place of ruins with a moat of lava. After confusing Khan, one of the gongs fell off, revealing Shanti. Mowgli revealed himself and Shere Khan chased them both after being held off by Baloo. In the end, he gets trapped in the lava gorge with a large head on top. Lucky came back and annoyed him even more. TaleSpin Shere Khan appeared, in a more anthropomorphic form, in the television series TaleSpin. His character, while still villainous, had taken on a more corporate identity. He wears a white shirt, a red tie, and a gray suit, but he still goes barefoot. Depicted as stereotypical businessman that owns his business that includes a fleet of plans and even his own navy, Shere Khan is extremely ruthless and willing to do most anything to make money. None the less, he does have a sense morals and believes in aiding those who have helped him. Despite his threatening presence, he far more frequently appeared as an ally than an antagonist (Though he does appear as an antagonist sometimes). This version of Shere Khan also makes a cameo on a mugshot in Darkwing Duck and Bonkers. This Shere Khan is also similar to Animalia villain Tyranicus tiger due to them both wearing human clothing and being the head of a large corporation. He was voiced by the late Tony Jay. Jungle Cubs Shere Khan appears as a cub in the animated series Jungle Cubs, voiced by Jason Mardsen. In this series, it shows that Shere Khan was originally friends with Baloo, Bagheera, and others. Shere Khan was more of a bully and cocky in the series rather than a dangerous predator. Shere Khan tags along with Baloo and friends on many adventures. Trivia *Shere Khan returned in Winnie the Pooh Meets Tom Sawyer where he worked with Injun Joe, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear. *Shere Khan became SpongeBob's enemy in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan will get his revenge on Pooh, Ash, Baloo and the rest of the gang with Bowser, and the Masters of Evil In Pooh's Adventures of Oz the Great and Powerful and Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz ''and along with their new allies The Crime Empire (Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, and The Fearsome Five) to get revenge on them again in ''Winnie the Pooh and the Return to Oz. *Shere Khan became Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove where he worked for Yzma. *Shere Khan teamed up with the 40 Thieves along with Yzma, Pete, Arthur and Cecil, Dr. Facilier, and Rothbart in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, althrough he was in a bonus ending for Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *Shere Khan will make his first guest appearance in a SpongeBob Squarepants crossover where he'll team up with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Sheldon J. Plankton, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) to work for The Fratellis in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies. *Shere Khan became Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan will get his revenge on Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan will team up with Rothbart and Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess. *Shere Khan will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover and get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Shere Khan will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film to get revenge on Bloom and her friends in Bloom and the Quest for Camelot, where he, along with Brer Fox and Brer Bear will work for Sir Ruber. *Shere Khan will get revenge on Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World). *Shere Khan will get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit. *Shere Khan will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin, Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone, Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Enter the Dragon, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor and Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie. *Shere Khan will become the enemy of the Fantasy Adventure Crew in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan became the Berenstain Bears' enemy in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures in the Jungle Book. *Shere Khan became the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan will become Arthur Read's enemy in Arthur Read's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan will become Franklin's enemy in Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *On Sora's Adventures of the Jungle Book, It Revealed That He was Trish's and Dez's Rival (Since When Trish Got Fired at a Zoo in Florida, Due to 'Leaving Messes Everywhere') and He Becomes Sora's Rival (Including Shere Khan is Rivals with Donald, Goofy, Austin, Ally, Olie, Billy and Zowie). *Shere Khan will become the major villain in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan returned in Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. *Shere Khan will become Barney's enemy is (The Jungle Book), and then make an appearance after the end credits of Barney Goes to Zootopia. Gallery Clipjungle15.gif|Shere Khan, the tiger Shere Khan's defeat (1st film).jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (1st film) Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film) Tsv2-03.jpg|Shere Khan in TaleSpin sherekhancub.png|Shere Khan as a cub Real_Shere_Khan.jpg|Shere Khan in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book The_Jungle_Book_2016_Shere_Khan_Poster.png|Shere Khan in The Jungle Book (2016) Shere Khan's Death (The Jungle Book 2016).png|Shere Khan's Death (The Jungle Book 2016) Category:VILLAINS Category:Arch rivals Category:Animal characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Cats Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Manly villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Fathers Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Tigers Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Complete Monster Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Monsters Category:Villain league members Category:Main Antagonist Category:Foiled characters Category:Males Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Predators Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Hungry characters Category:Provoker Category:British-Accented characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Leaders Category:Thugs Category:Hunters Category:Singing characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Traitors Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Localized Threats Category:Barney's enemies Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Carnivores Category:Clawed Villains Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Scar's recuts Category:Straight Man Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Characters who have scars Category:Characters with one eye Category:Feline Villains Category:Characters voiced by Tony Jay Category:TaleSpin Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Bullies Category:Movie Villains Category:Characters voiced by Corey Burton Category:Live Action Villain Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Characters voiced by Idris Elba Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains